One Wish
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sometimes life just comes out right


Grissom sat in the courtroom listening to the testimony of Nick. He looked at the man that killed his girlfriend in cold blood. The man sat with his head down.

He felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pants pocket. Slowly he took it out looking at the screen.

Grissom gunman at CSI Shots fired

He looked up at the front seeing Nick coming back to sit down beside him. He showed him the text seeing the younger man's eyes become large.

"Stay here." Grissom said, whispering. He got up leaving the room. He dialed Catherine's number looking around.

"Willows!" She answered, in an excited way.

"Catherine its Grissom, what is going on?"

"A man came into the building shooting. Brass and his men put him down." She said, as a loud siren of a fire truck came into the parking lot.

"Any fatalities?"

"At this point I know of five there may be more."

"Who was the man?"

"Could you come?"

"I haven't been questioned yet. I will try to get out of it." He said

"Hurry." She said, before hanging up. Grissom sighed thinking about what was going on elsewhere. He walked into the court room walking over to the prosecution whispering something in the lawyer's ear. There was a hushed silence around the room as Grissom stood back up allowing the lawyer to stand.

"Your honor, I would like to ask for a recess. It appears that a gunman went into the CSI building and shots were fired."

Some people gasped as the judge considered the request.

"Very well, we will continue tomorrow at one."

Grissom shook the lawyers hand then he signaled to Nick to leave with him. They both walked out quickly. When Grissom drove into the parking lot he saw a scene of chaos. People were everywhere. Fire trucks, ambulances and police cars littered the parking lot. Blood stained workers walked around in shock. In the middle of it Catherine tried to make sense of it all. Grissom parked as he and Nick came out of the car walking into the mess. Catherine saw them coming and ran over.

"I am glad you came we have a mess."

"Where are the others?" Nick asked

"Warrick is over by the ambulances helping. Greg is inside helping Brass. Sara….is being checked out." She said, looking at Grissom.

"Was she shot?" Grissom asked

"Nicked in the head."

He felt his blood pressure rising.

"Nick help Warrick. Catherine you and I will check the building."

"I would rather stay out here and help." She said

"Okay." Grissom said, walking away. He walked over to the ambulances seeing EMT's feverishly working on people. One woman laid on a gurney with blood soaking her blouse as EMT'S loaded her in. Grissom spotted me lying on a gurney with my eyes closed and a white bandage wrapped around my head. He walked over touching my hand. I opened my eyes squinting up at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Fine." I said

He looked down at my body then at me again.

"What did they say?" He asked

"Nothing, just that I should take it easy."

"Are you going to listen to them?"

"No." I said

"Yes, I am making sure you rest."

"Grissom." I said

"That won't work this time. I should have made you stay home today in your condition."

I sighed watching him reach up stroking my cheek then he left. I closed my eyes again touching my slightly rounded stomach.

Grissom took me home a few hours later. He made me lie on the couch with a blanket over my legs as he went into the kitchen making soup. I smiled as he handed me some tomato soup in a bowl with a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Your spoiling me."

"I am trying to entice you to stay home for a few days." He said; as he lifted my legs sitting back putting my feet on his lap.

"Nice try." I said, smiling.

He smiled at me taking the remote turning on a movie. I picked up the cut half of the grilled cheese looking at the TV eating.

I sat up in bed waking with a headache. I stood rubbing my stomach as I went to the bathroom. Grissom moved not feeling me next to him. He got up hearing noise in the bathroom.

"Sara?" He called, knocking.

"Yeah?" I said, as I swallowed trying not to throw up again.

"You okay?" He asked

"Fine." I said

He stayed at the door listening to the toilet flush and the sink being turned on. I came out seeing him standing looking at me concerned.

"Sick?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah and a headache."

"Want me to get the heating pad?"

"No, I just want to lie down." I said, crawling on the bed lying down. He came to bed rubbing my stomach. I woke hearing him talking to someone on his phone in the other room. I got up yawning walking out. Grissom saw me come out scratching my head. He kissed me before going back to his phone call. I went into the kitchen smelling the coffee that I could no longer drink. Grissom came in seeing I was getting some toast.

"I have to go back to court." He said, kissing my head.

"Okay."

"You're going to stay and rest?" He asked

"Yes." I said, looking at him.

"Sara."

"Go to court. I promise I will stay here."

He nodded going. I ate my toast then I laid on the couch watching news. The front door closed and I opened my eyes seeing Grissom coming in seeing me on the couch.

"I thought you were going to court?" I said

"I was."

"What time is it?"

"Six." He said

"Really?"

"Yes." He said, walking over kissing me "I have to change then go in."

I stood following him in the bedroom. He took his suit off getting his work clothes on. I smiled as he came over to me putting a hand on my stomach.

"I wish I could spend the evening with you."

"One of us has to work."

He kissed me then he moved back touching my cheek before walking out. Grissom walked into the building seeing that a crew were cleaning and fixing the glass inside. He walked to his office as Catherine ran over.

"Ecklie wants to meet with us right now."

"Okay." He said, putting his case down on his desk. He locked the door then he went with Catherine.

"I got the full count." Ecklie said, as they came in.

"What is it?" Grissom asked, shutting the door.

"10 and about 30 injured."

"It could have been worse." Catherine said

"10 is to many." Ecklie said "We need tighter security at the door. I have called Captain Brass and he agreed to give us two cops at the door. Anyone who comes in will have to show badges."

"Who was the shooter?" Grissom asked

"His name was Alex Patton."

"Alex Patton?" Grissom asked

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked

"I met a Alex Patton on a case a month ago. His daughter and wife were killed at the bookstore by a shooter. We never found the guy."

"Robbins is working on him now." Ecklie said

Doctor Robbins looked up as he looked inside Alex Patton's chest. Grissom came in looking at the body as he walked over.

"Alex Patton, gunman." Robbins said

"The cops took no mercy on him." Grissom said

"Three slugs are Brass's." He said "How's Sara?"

"Fine." Grissom said "Sad that when you take away a man's life they can become deranged."

"We all have a breaking point."

"I know I did when Sara was taken. I wanted nothing more than to find whoever did that and make them suffer."

"Count your blessings Gil."

Grissom came into the house closing the door turning he saw me walking over.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's your head?" He asked

"Fine, how was work?"

"Fine."

I smiled at him as he pulled me to him kissing me. He moved back sniffing the air.

"Smells like spaghetti."

"It is. I thought I would pretend to be a housewife."

"I can't wait to taste it." He said, kissing me again. I rubbed his arm watching him go past. He ate a piece of bread at the island counter. I watched him as I finished.

"So what did Ecklie have to say?" I asked

"I know you can somehow tell when I talked to him. He said he was going to have police at the door to check badges from now on."

"You wanted that a while ago."

"He finally saw the threat." He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

I stood putting my hands on his shoulders slowly rubbing them. He closed his eyes lowering his head as I continued to massage his muscles.

"That feels good." He said

"Good. You deserve some pampering."

"I should be doing the pampering."

I kissed his neck wrapping my arms around his neck. He turned wrapping his arms around me.

"You have a doctor's appointment coming up don't you?" He asked

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Two next Monday."

He smiled searching my eyes.

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes."

He let me go taking the dishes to the sink. I sighed walking past to the living room. Grissom yawned walking over to me sitting down he leaned over kissing my neck touching my stomach. I put my hand on his hand resting.

I was allowed to come to work that Monday. Everyone seemed to have survived, but I noticed some people looking behind them as they walked down the hallway. Grissom came in the exam room where I was lying and the doctor had applied gel over my stomach for the ultra sound. He looked at the screen as we did.

"Everything looks good." The doctor said

I went back to work happy as Grissom went to a meeting. Nick came into the garage seeing me leaning over the trunk area swabbing for blood.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, your late." I said

"I got caught by Sophia." He said

"What did she want?" I asked, standing back up looking at him.

"She asked if I wanted to go out for a drink."

"Ah, she likes you." I said, smiling.

"Does not." He said, smiling looking at the stain in the carpet in the trunk.

"I think our Nicky is getting a girlfriend."

"Shut up." He said

I chuckled walking out of the garage.

At the middle of the shift I started to feel ill. Grissom came into the lounge seeing me standing by the counter sipping water out of a glass.

"Sara how's the case?"

"Good." I said, taking a breath. He poured some coffee looking over as I walked to the door.

"Sara, you okay?"

I turned to nod, but I felt bile rising up in my throat putting my hand to my mouth I ran to the women's rest room. I came out a few minutes later seeing Grissom waiting. He put an arm around my waist leading me to his office.

"I'm fine." I said

"How many times can you say that? Just tell me you are not fine and that you are sick." He said

"Fine, I am sick." I said, going to his couch lying down. He sighed walking over touching my head.

"Thank you."

I touched my stomach closing my eyes.

"I can get you some crackers."

"Don't mention food." I said

"Sorry." He said

I reached up taking his hand in mine. He sighed looking at me wishing he could make me feel better.

A knock at the door caused him to let me go to answer the door. Ecklie came in seeing me on the couch.

I sat up slowly getting up to leave.

"Sara, are you sure your all right?" Grissom asked

"Yes, fine." I said, nodding to Ecklie as I started to leave.

Once we got home I felt worse. Grissom looked worried as I slowly went to the bedroom. Crawling on the bed I collapsed on top of the blankets.

"Honey, I think you should change." He said, as he came in.

"I can't move." I mumbled, against the pillow.

He walked over taking my shoes off then a blanket went over me. I pulled the blanket closer as he kissed my head. Hours later Grissom moved closer to me. He put an arm over me moving his legs. His eyes opened as he felt something wet on the bed. He sat up pulling the blanket off seeing to his horror blood all over my side.

"Sara!" He called, shaking me. I slowly moved seeing him looking down.

"What's wrong?" I said, moving I looked down. "Huh!"

He got out of bed getting his phone calling for an ambulance. I stared at the blood shaking as Grissom hung up coming to my side holding me.

Catherine ran into the hospital room seeing me on the bed and Grissom holding my hand. He let go walking over to her.

"Is she all right?" Catherine asked, softly.

"The doctors said she is weak from the blood loss. She…lost the baby." He said, trying to keep it together.

"I'm so sorry." Catherine said, hugging him.

"Grissom." I called out, weakly.

Grissom let Catherine go to come over to me. He took my hand looking down at me worried.

"Hey." He said

"What did the doctor say?" I asked, swallowing.

"He said you need to rest."

"Hey, Sara." Catherine said, coming over to the other side.

"The baby?" I asked

"You just think about getting well." He said

"Gris?" I said "Is the baby all right?"

He sighed looking down and I knew. I turned my head looking at Catherine who had tears coming down her cheek.

"You can have others." She said

Closing my eyes I felt him kiss my head.

"Leave me alone!" I said, moving.

"Sara." He said

"No, I want to be alone."

He looked at Catherine then he walked out with her. I opened my eyes looking to the side. Grissom walked out sighing. He put his arm on the door closing his eyes.

"Give her time." Catherine said

"I am losing her." He said

"Gil."

He opened his eyes looking at Catherine. She put her hand on his back.

"Don't give up on her."

The first day allowed home and I crawled into bed sleeping. Grissom tried to help me but I just wanted to be alone. He had to go to work. He came back seeing me in bed still. I stared at the lamp on the bedside table on my side. Grissom climbed in bed behind me kissing my neck.

"I am ordering take out." He said, against my neck. "You must be hungry."

I never moved as he laid his head against mine.

"Honey, what can I do?"

"Nothing." I said

"Sara, I am very worried about you."

I moved facing him. He could see the dark circles under my eyes.

"Everything hurts."

"I know." He said, touching my hair. "I'm hurting to."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"I could never be disappointed in you." He said "This was not your fault."

"You still love me?" I asked, feeling tears go down my cheek.

"There is no one I have ever loved but you."

I moved closer to him as he put his arms around me. Grissom let me work and I just buried myself in it. Greg and I arrived at a scene at a house. Brass walked over as we got out of the Tahoe.

"What do you have for us?" Greg asked

"It's very bad. An entire family murdered in their sleep. The youngest is not yet one."

I swallowed feeling sick already. Greg looked at me then he led the way. I walked slower up to the porch. The house was just eerily silent.

"You want me to take the upstairs?" Greg asked

"No….I got it." I said, going up. He watched me slowly move looking around the floor. I went down the hallway looking into each room seeing the family in their beds as if asleep. I went to another room seeing the crib. Shaking I walked in seeing the baby lying on its back. I shook my head backing up feeling a sob. Greg came up looking for me.

"Sara?"

He made his way through the room coming in the baby room seeing the baby then he turned seeing me holding myself on the floor crying.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked, kneeling down to me.

I tried to breathe as Greg took my hand. He got his phone as he touched my back.

"Sara, its okay I phoned Grissom." He said

Grissom pulled up getting out he saw Greg coming over to him.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around.

"Over there in the car." He said

"I called Nick to help you. I'll help Sara."

"Okay."

Grissom walked over to the open passenger side door of the Tahoe seeing me crying holding my shaking body.

"Honey?" He said, gently.

I moved as he touched me.

"No!"

"Sara, its Grissom." He said, rubbing my arm.

I looked at him recognizing him. I threw myself at him sobbing. He pulled me out holding me tightly.

"It's all right." He said "Let's go home."

I nodded against his shoulder. He helped me into the car getting in himself looking over at me as I held my face crying still. We got home and he carried me into the house to the couch. I laid on it covered in a blanket. Grissom sat down smoothing my hair. I sniffed closing my eyes pulling the blanket closer. He sighed looking at my shaking body.

He got his cellphone out walking off. I opened my eyes seeing him talking quietly on the phone. He came back over taking off his brown coat and shoes he climbed in behind me holding me against his body. I moved to lie on my side cocooning myself into his warmth. He kissed my head placing his cheek against my head.

He woke feeling my arm around his stomach. His bladder was screaming as he tried to move only to have me moved closer.

"Sara, honey I have to get up." He said

I moved slowly to my other side feeling him get up. He came back out looking at the time then he came over to the couch touching my arm.

"Honey, I think I'll make us breakfast."

"I don't want any." I said

"You have to eat."

I shook my head. He went and made some food. I smelled coffee as he poured some in two mugs. He walked over setting a cup down on the coffee table. I opened my eyes looking at the steaming mug as he walked back to the kitchen. Sitting up I pulled the cup to my lips drinking some. Grissom heard running. He walked out seeing the mug of spilt coffee on the floor. I threw up in the toilet seeing Grissom enter looking scared.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

I shook my head as I threw up again. He got a wash cloth and wiped my mouth then I was taken to the bedroom. I sat on the bed with him.

"Tell me what is going on?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't know." I said, sniffing.

"You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry." I said

He pulled me closer holding me.

"You need to eat."

"I don't think I can."

"Just try." He said

We sat down at the counter and I tried to eat. He ate slowly watching me.

Sophia walked into the computer lab seeing me looking at something on one in the corner. She sat down looking over at me.

"Hey Sara." She said

"Hey." I said, glancing at her.

"How are you?" She asked

"Great." I said

"I heard about the baby…I just wanted to say sorry."

"Thank's." I said, sighing.

She looked over seeing Grissom coming in.

"Sara, can I see you a moment?"

I nodded getting up walking over to him. He led me out to the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked

"You signed off on the Havlin case to early. The district attorney needs more. I want you to go back check everything."

"I always double check." I said

"You missed something." He said

I took the file from him and walked away. I spread the evidence across the table in a room looking at everything. Nick knocked on the door coming in.

"Grissom said you could use some help." He said

"I double check everything and he says I need to go over it again." I said

"I know."

"Sometimes I want to take Grissom and…"

"And what?" Grissom asked, at the door. Nick looked at me looking at Grissom. "You were saying?"

"Nothing." I said

"That was not what you were going to say." He said

"I just don't know why I have to check this again."

"Because I asked you to." He said "Is that a problem?"

"You know I check and recheck." I said

"I am not calling into question how hard you work Sara. I told you why this needed to be done. Now stop griping and just get it done." He said, before leaving.

Nick watched me walk out closing the door. Grissom walked into his office hearing his door behind slammed by me. He looked at me as I walked over.

"What is this really about?" I asked

"What?"

"This….your punishing me for something."

"Oh I see you think this is for something you did?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sara, I asked you to do this because we need to nail this guy. This is not punishment this is what we do." He said "I want you to go back and find something you missed."

"I never miss anything."

"Do you want a suspension?" He asked

"I only asked a question." I said

"The way you back talked me can be an accepted reason to suspend someone."

"I don't believe this." I said, walking to the door.

"I want you to leave the building. You're on unpaid two week suspension starting now."

I turned looking at him.

"Leave right now. I don't have time for this behavior." He said, sitting at his desk.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my gloves at him before leaving.

I went home slamming the door going to the bedroom. Grissom came home looking around for me. I came out of the bedroom glancing at him before taking a seat on the couch. He sighed walking over seeing me turning on the TV.

"Want to call in take out?" He asked

I turned up the volume.

"I see you're still angry." He said, going back to the bedroom. I ignored him as he came back out of the room. He yawned going to bed leaving me to fume on the couch. He came out later seeing I was gone. I came in as he was standing at the counter drinking coffee. He saw that I had been running. I went into the bedroom sitting on the bed taking my shoes off. He came in leaning against the dresser watching me.

I stood looking at him before walking to the bathroom.

"Sara, I am not going to apologize because I was not wrong. Your behavior has been uncalled for." He said, walking into the bathroom seeing that I was undressing for a shower.

"Whatever." I said, getting into the shower. He sighed watching as I shut the curtain.

I sat in a towel on the bed holding my head with my hands. I touched my stomach looking at the wall. Grissom came home feeling me crush him against the wall kissing him. He dropped his things on the floor putting his arms around me. I moved back looking at him.

"Hey." I said

"I take it you are not mad anymore?"

"No, I am not." I said, putting my hands through his hair. "Actually I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He said, letting me lead him to the couch. He watched me sit down taking his hand. I lifted up a pregnancy test. He looked at it seeing that the results showed that I was pregnant. He took it looking at it. I waited for him to react. He looked at me.

"I'm going to have a baby."

He looked back at the test.

"Are you happy?"

He nodded looking back at me. I leaned in kissing him moving back quickly. He threw the test onto the coffee table laying me back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry about everything." I said

"Me to." He said, before kissing my neck.

Two months later Grissom smiled seeing me in the lounge eating a doughnut by the counter. He came over to me watching me grab another doughnut out of a box on the table.

"I see your feeding the baby." He said

"This one's for me." I said, smiling.

"What did you get on the tire?"

"Nothing, the print doesn't match anyone at this point."

"Keep working on it." He said, walking out "Sara?"

"Yeah."

"Don't eat to much or you'll be sick again."

I stopped eating looking at him before he left. We got home and I sat on the couch. Grissom came over sitting beside me.

"I am making vegetable lasagna." He said, kissing my head.

"I want a burrito." I said "Do we have anymore of the frozen ones?"

"I think you ate the last one." He said, watching me get up walking over to the kitchen.

"Gris, can you go out and get me some?" I asked, walking over to look at him.

"Honey we just got home and I am tired." He said

"Please, and get some ice cream."

He sighed slowly getting up.

"What kind?"

"Double chocolate oreo." I said, sitting down again.

He got the keys going out to the store. When he came back he smelled the food he made was done. I stood running over grabbing the bags he had. He walked into the kitchen taking out the hot dish looking over at me putting the burritos and the ice cream into the freezer then opening the ice cream container on the counter dipping a large spoon in it. He smiled watching me eat it looking over at him.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He said, walking over wiping my nose off then he kissed me. "I just think your beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I smiled eating more ice cream.

Grissom moved in bed three months later. He got up looking for me finding me outside in the back yard rubbing my protruding stomach looking up at the moon.

"Sara?"

I turned looking at him as he walked over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just looking at the moon."

"Honey, you need rest." He said, rubbing my back.

"Gris, do you think I will be a good mother?"

"I think so."

"I was just thinking of my mom. She was not exactly the best. I just worry I will turn out to be just like her."

"You won't be." He said

I hugged him feeling his warm breath on my head.

"We will just learn as we go."

"Okay." I said, against him.

I stood outside the CSI building waiting for Nick. He came out with Catherine walking slowly over. Nick looked at my stomach then at me.

"Were do you want to eat?" He asked

"I don't care." I said, as he opened the passenger door for me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Well because you look like you could pop at any moment." He said

"Nick, I am not due for another week. Now I am hungry." I said

We drove to the diner and sat down. Nick sipped his drink as I looked outside.

"So how is Grissom taking this?" He asked

"Fine, I don't think he is totally gotten that the baby is coming."

"Did you get the nursery finished?"

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my back a little. "I'll be glad when this is over."

Nick nodded understanding. We ate and then drove back to the lab. I walked into the building walking to Grissom's office. He stood looking at a letter seeing me coming in.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, walking over kissing him. He moved back searching my eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

He smiled shaking his head.

"Back to fine I see."

I swatted him going to his couch sitting down.

"I am so bored."

"You can't work."

"I know." I said, rubbing my back. He leaned against the desk looking at me get up and walk around.

"You seem agitated."

"No, just….I don't know." I said

"Want me to rub your back?"

"No." I said, stopping as I touched my stomach. He watched me breathe out.

"Sara?"

"It's okay."

He came over to me.

"I think we should take you to the hospital."

"No, it's okay." I said

Catherine came in seeing us.

"Everything okay?"

"I am taking Sara to the hospital." He said

She took my other side helping Grissom outside. I felt the pain hit me as we made our way outside.

"Owe!" I yelled

"Okay that was a contraction." Catherine said

Grissom helped me into the car and then got in driving to the hospital. I cried in pain as we arrived. He helped me out taking me to the hospital doors. I was whisked away to a room and the doctor examined me.

"Any time now." He said

Grissom nervously took my hand as I cried sweating. Everything went mute. Grissom was talking to me and the doctor was talking, but I could not hear a thing. The baby cried and I laid back suddenly tired and at peace. Grissom kissed my head as the Doctor reported it was a boy.

I slept in a room as Grissom held the baby looking out the window. He looked down at the sleeping baby tucked into a blue blanket.

"I know you can't understand what is going on, but I just wanted you to know that I am your dad and that is your mother and we are very lucky to have you." He said, whispering. "I hope to see you marry and I hope to see grandkids. I will be older than the other dad's out there. I will make mistakes and there will be times that you think I wish my dad would play ball with me. I will try to be there for you."

I moved my head opening my eyes seeing him over by the window holding our son. He talked to him in a whisper. I smiled faintly watching him. He looked over seeing that I was awake.

"Hey." He said, walking over to the bed.

"Are you getting to know each other?" I asked

"Slowly." He said, smiling at me. I smiled looking at the baby in his arms. I touched the baby's cheek gently.

The baby moved his head opening his blue eyes looking up at Grissom. I watched as Grissom looked intently at the baby.

We came home with Patrick a few days later. Grissom made me rest as he took over the care of the baby. I listened in bed as the baby cried. I finally got up coming out to see Grissom talking on his cell phone holding the baby. He looked at me as I reached over taking Patrick. I kissed his head walking to the kitchen. Grissom hung up walking in seeing that I was feeding the baby as I drank some juice.

"I have to go in." He said

"What's wrong?"

"Catherine was hurt at a scene."

"Is she all right?"

"I think so." He said, walking over kissing me. "I'll call you."

I nodded watching him look at Patrick then he walked out. I sighed looking down at my son feeding. My cell phone went off as I woke looking over at the movie on the TV that had just ended. I grabbed the phone as I turned the TV off.

"Sidle."

"Were you sleeping?" Grissom asked, as he entered the CSI building.

"A little, coming home?"

"Not yet. I need to help Greg."

"Is Catherine all right?"

"Yes, she had a fall at the crime scene and scratched her arms up and bruised her head." He said, as he went down the hallway.

"Tell her I know how that feels." I said, rubbing my head hearing Patrick crying. "The babies crying."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up running into his room.

Grissom came out of the building hours later seeing a man talking to Sophia at the corner. He noticed that she was trying to direct him somewhere, but he was not listening. As he walked over he could hear the conversation and it was steadily becoming heated on his side.

"Why can't you tell me?" He yelled

Sophia sighed looking at the man.

"Sir, I told you that the case is ongoing. There is nothing I can tell you."

"Look that is my sister and her kids that were hurt! I want to know what you all are doing about it."

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Grissom asked, as he walked over.

Sophia looked relieved seeing Grissom walk over. The man looked at him up and down.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"Gil Grissom. I am the supervisor."

"Good, maybe you can help me. My sister and her two kids were killed and I came to find out what is happening with the case. Has anyone been caught?"

"I'm afraid that we are not at liberty to divulge any information about the case. I can tell you that we have people working hard to find the person responsible." He said, calmly.

The man's face turned red as he looked at Grissom.

"I will find out what I want to know and then I will sue everyone in that building!" He yelled, before walking away.

Sophia watched him go then she looked at Grissom.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

He watched her leave then he walked back to his car. I slept in bed as he came in moving only when he kissed my head. I pulled him to me making him fall on top of me. I giggled as he sighed looking at me.

"How was your shift?" I asked

"Boring without you."

"I can't wait to go back." I said, kissing him again.

"Bored being a mother so soon?"

"No, it's just in a few weeks I want to return. Patrick will be fine."

"I am sleepy." He said "I need to change."

I let him go pushing him up watching as he walked away. He came back in seeing I was staring in space in bed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, as he got into bed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said, moving over to his side.

"About what?" He asked, kissing my head.

"Strange how events in your life can change."

"I know." He said, sighing.

Grissom came to work seeing Brass walking over to him quickly.

"Gil, we had to arrest a man twenty minutes ago. He walked into the building with a gun. He said he was a brother of a victim."

Grissom closed his eyes rubbing his head as he walked to the building. The man sat in an interrogation room as Grissom walked in with Brass.

"I didn't do anything wrong." The man said

"You came into a building with a gun." Brass said

"Mr. Lawson, can I tell you a story?" Grissom asked, as he sat back in a chair.

"Why not?" The man said

"There was a man let's call him Jack. He lost his wife and his newborn daughter on the same night. He came to us begging that we tell him who did it and after a long time of harassing my staff on his part someone who does not work here anymore told him a name of a man. Jack did some research and got the address of the man. He went into his home and shot him dead. The only problem was that he was given false information and is now spending his days in a cell."

"The point?" The man asked

"The point is that no matter how much you threaten people with words or in your case a gun you will always be back where you started. Jack could have just gone home and waited till we found the person responsible, but he took the law into his own hand. You came into my building ready to kill people."

"I was not going to kill anyone….I just…wanted answers." He said "You don't know what it's like to….lose someone and not have any closure."

"Mr. Lawson, I can only tell you that we do care and are working as fast as we can." Grissom said "Jim, can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

Grissom got up going out the door. Brass walked out closing it.

"It's never easy." Brass said "I'll hold him tonight and let him go in the morning. I think we should drop the charge, but with a warning."

"I'll let you get on with it then." Grissom said, before leaving.

I put Patrick down in his crib as Grissom came in walking over slowly looking down at his son. I leaned back closing my eyes.

"He just went to sleep." I whispered

He nodded looking down.

"Busy night?"

"You could say that."

I took his hand leading him out of the room. He closed the door as I put my arms around him kissing his lips gently.

"I want you to know something." He said, as he moved back.

"What?"

"I want you to know that I am very happy right now in my life."

I smiled touching his hair.

"I love you, Sara."

I kissed him again feeling his love carry over in the kiss.


End file.
